Our LIfe
by Ilame Mator
Summary: This is basically about Landon and Jamie's life together after they get married.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the characters in A Walk To Remember. Nicholas Sparks and Warner Bros own them. My characters are the new one, which comes later on in the story. You'll know who they are. 


	2. Wedding Night

CHAPTER 1  
  
Landon and Jamie had just been at their wedding reception. It was such a wonderful day for the both of them. They were husband and wife. They were in Landon's car, and were headed somewhere. Jamie thought that they were going to her house. Landon had other plans. He had a surprise for her. Landon drove into a driveway. Jamie looked around. This place was not familiar to her. "Landon, where are we? This isn't my house." "Well Jamie, it's not your house, but it's ours," Landon replied. "Oh Landon!" Jamie said and gave him a hug and a kiss. "So, do you wanna go in or not? Cause, I don't' plan on sleeping in a car all night."  
  
Landon got out of the car, and went around to the other side to open Jamie's door. They walked to the front of the house hand-in-hand. Landon gave Jamie the key to open the door. "Your honors," He said. Jamie took the keys, and opened the door. Before she could walk inside, Landon picked her up, and carried her over the thresh hold. Then put her down gently. "Let me give you the grand tour," Landon said. He showed her the kitchen, the dining room, and the family room. Then they went to the basement. It was a finished basement, which looked like an apartment. There were 3 bedrooms there, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen, which was connected to the family room. Finally, they went upstairs. There were 5 bedrooms there. There were the 4 regular rooms. Then, when headed up a few more steps, there was an entire floor just for the master bedroom. It was HUGE! There was a bathroom with a tub and a shower, a walk-in closet, and there were doors leading to the balcony. Jamie saw her telescope on the balcony. There was also a television in their room already. "So, what do you think?" Landon asked. "Landon, it's such a great place. I don't see how you can afford it though. I mean I know that you are going to college and you want to go into medical school." " Jamie, don't' worry about that. My dad helped me get this place for us. He's even going to help in my school tuition. So, you don't have to worry about a thing. Ok?" "Alright," Jamie said, showing a big smile. All of their belongings were in the house already.  
  
Landon and Jamie got ready for bed. Landon wore his flannel blue pajama bottoms and an undershirt. Jamie was wearing a silk, spaghetti strap nightgown. Landon was in awe when he saw he wearing it. 'God, she looks so beautiful and sexy.' he thought. Jamie sat up beside him on the bed. She went and kissed Landon, with lots of passion. Landon liked the kiss, but he didn't want anything to happen to Jamie. He stopped their kiss. "Is something wrong Landon?" Jamie asked. "Um.Jamie, baby, there's nothing wrong, it's just that well, we've never been this far before." "Landon, we weren't married before." "You're right." They continued to kiss. Landon again stopped it. "Landon, what's wrong sweetie?" "Jamie, I'm gonna be honest. I don't want you to get hurt or risk loosing you sooner." "Landon, you could never do that. God is the person who determines when I go." Jamie kissed Landon, and their kiss blossomed from there. They explored each other. They had made sweet, wonderful love together. 


	3. The Appointment

CHAPTER 2  
  
Landon awoke to find Jamie beside him, and her head lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms more securely around her. He looked at her. 'She's amazing' he thought. They had such a wonderful night making love.  
  
He kissed her forehead gently. He felt her stir in his arms, and saw her eyes open wide before him. "Good morning," said Landon, " I didn't mean to wake you up." "Good morning. It's ok. I'm just glad that when I did wake up, you were here, right beside me." " So, what are we gonna do today?" Landon asked. " Well it is Sunday, so if you are up to it, we can go to church. But if you think we should stay home, and be alone, that wouldn't be too bad either." " Well, why don't we stay home, and we can study the Bible together, so that at least we will be blessed even if we don't go to church." " Sounds good to me," Jamie replied.  
  
Their day was wonderful. They both got out of bed. While Jamie was in the shower, Landon was making breakfast. Then, when Jamie was finished, Landon took hi shower. Jamie ate breakfast by herself for a little while, but then Landon joined her shortly after his shower. They studied the book of Job together. They had learned about Job's faith in God. Landon realized that Jamie was almost like Job. She had this incredible faith in God that no one could take away. No matter what happened, Jamie would always remain faithful to Him. They then prayed. The day went by quickly. They had lunch. Then took an afternoon nap. After, they had dinner. They got ready for bed. They both said their prayers. Landon prayed to God that Jamie would somehow get better. And Jamie, just prayed to God about Landon, and to give her more faith, just like Job. " Landon, don't forget that I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday," Jamie told him. "Ok. I'll make sure I have that afternoon free."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WEDNESDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie was getting ready to go to the doctor. "Jamie, come on!" Landon yelled. " I'm coming! Just wait a minute." Jamie came down the stairs. "Finally!" Landon said. They got into Landon's red Camero, and drove to the doctor.  
  
They had reached the doctor's office. Jamie told the receptionist her name. "Oh, Mrs. Carter. Go right on in. Dr. Lewis will be with you shortly." Landon and Jamie entered the room. Landon sat on a chair, and Jamie sat on the other chair. Dr. Lewis came in shortly. "Hello Jamie. Hello Landon." "Hello Dr. Lewis," Jamie replied. "Hello doctor," Landon replied. "Jamie I'm gonna ask you a few questions." "Ok," Jamie replied. "Well, how have you been feeling lately?" " I've been feeling pretty good." " Have you felt tired or weak at all in the past couple of days?" " No. I've actually been feeling very lively." " Ok, well let's just run some routine tests. Like we always do." " Sure," Jamie replied. They did the tests. Then went back into the Dr. Lewis' office. Jamie and Landon waited patiently, while Dr. Lewis got the test results. " Jamie, I have some great news for you." " Ok," Jamie said, a little excited. "Well, you cancer seems to be gone." " Are you sure?" Jamie asked. " Yes, but we will have to see you in a month, just to check up on you." " Wow!" Landon exclaimed, "This is wonderful!" "Thank you doctor." "I'm glad the both of you are happy. I'll see you in a month."  
  
They got into the car and drove home. They were both so happy and excited. When they got home, they thanked God for his blessings, and for making Jamie better, because they both knew that God was the only one who healed Jamie. That night, they had a private celebration of their own. 


	4. How Things Went

CHAPTER 3  
  
Landon and Jamie lived a very simple life. They were both happy that Jamie wasn't sick anymore. Everyday, when they woke up, Jamie would go take a show, and Landon would make breakfast. After Jamie was finished, Landon would go to take a shower. Then, they would both have breakfast together. After they ate, they had a morning devotional. Then, they would do their daily duties.  
  
One night, during dinner, Landon was doing some of his schoolwork. Jamie could tell he wasn't concentrating on it though. " Jamie, what are you going to do now that you aren't sick?" Landon asked. " Well, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you silly," Jamie said as Landon started to laugh. " Very funny. But I mean, like career wise or school wise." " Oh, well, I've always wanted to teach. So, I guess I can go back to school." " That is a good plan. But first you have to pass high school. So I suggest that we get you a personal tutor, and you can catch up." " Landon, that's great, but will I get to graduate?" " I talked to Principal Kelly, and he said you can." " Then, I'll do it," Jamie exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUNDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Sunday. Jamie and Landon went to church. Jamie was wearing a Red top, with a gray skirt and black shoes. Landon was wearing something matching to that. He was wearing a gray suit with a red shirt and a dark red tie. When they go tot church, Eric and Belinda who talking to each other, greeted them. " Hey Landon man!" Erik exclaimed. " Hey man! How's it going?" " It's all good. Hey Jamie." " Hello Erik. Hey Belinda." " Hey Jamie. Hello Landon," Belinda said. " Hey Belinda," Landon replied. " SO, are we going to get our seats or what?" Landon asked. " Lead the way man," Erik replied.  
  
The church service was good. Rev. Sullivan had an excellent sermon on the life of Jesus. After the service was over, Landon's mom went up to Jamie and Landon. " Hello you two. It's nice to see you two," Mrs. Carter said. " Hey momma," Landon said. " Hello Mrs. Carter." " So, what have you two been up to?" " Well, not much. Just regular stuff," Landon replied. " Why don't you come to dinner tonight at our house, and we'll chat about it," Jamie said. " That would be wonderful. I'll see you both tonight." Once Mrs. Carter left, Rev. Sullivan came up to the both of them. " Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed so happy to see him. " Hey baby. Hello Landon." " Hello sir," Landon replied. " Daddy, will you come over tonight to the house for dinner?" Jamie asked. " Well, that would be great. It can give us some time to catch up." " Well, we have to go," Jamie said, " Bye daddy." " Bye honey." 


End file.
